


He Is No Less Than a Stuffed Man

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, implied scott/kira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "did i send you this one already? drama school rivals being cast as romantic opposites because they have “crazy sexual tension” according to their director au"</p><p>Where Stiles unintentionally manages to get the role of Derek's romantic interest in their school play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is No Less Than a Stuffed Man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The title is a quote from _Much Ado about Nothing_.

‘Bilinksi! Get over here!’ Coach called out. The man had told them to call him ‘Director’ between the sacred walls of the theatre, but a habit of three years was hard to break.

‘Yes, sir,’ Stiles said and walked up to the first few rows of seats where Coach was standing next to a scowling Derek.

‘You know the part of Beatrice?’

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Great. You’ll be Beatrice today so Derek can practice his lines.’

Stiles didn’t move towards the stage. He shuffled away from a murderous looking Derek.

‘Why are you two still standing here? Braeden’s sick and our lead needs to practice his lines,’ Coach shooed them up the steps.

They were performing _Much Ado About Nothing_ this year. Stiles had been furious that Derek had gotten the part of Benedick at first and that he had been given the role of understudy, and wedding guest #4. He’d had the lead role in every production since sophomore year, and in his final year of high school, with his last play, Derek had ruined that streak. And this was the guy’s first production! The fact that Derek was actually pretty good hadn’t softened the blow at all. The fact that he could now watch all of Greenberg’s fumbling as Dogberry from the safety of his seat, was.

Stiles took his place across from Derek on the stage. The guy was still scowling at him, like he was trying to scare him off. Stiles thought of running for a second, but you know what? Screw Derek. The guy was better than Stiles at a lot of things. A better athlete, a better driver, he had better focus, but Stiles would be damned if wasn’t going to prove himself a better actor.

‘Act five, scene two!’ Coach yelled out.

Their Margaret began reciting her lines. Heather wasn’t the best actress, and Derek’s mood seemed to put her off completely. She nearly fled when her cue to exit the stage came.

Stiles breathed in, put on his expressionless face, straightened his back and walked up to Derek.

‘ _Sweet Beatrice wouldst thou come when I called thee!_ ’ Derek exclaimed. Damn he was good. No trace of his mad mood was detectable on his face, though Stiles could still feel it crackling in the air.

_‘Yea my lord; and depart when you bid me.’_

They flew through their scene and when they were done, it was so silent you could hear people in the hallway closing their lockers. Stiles look around uncertainly. Did they mess up? Did he have toilet paper hanging out of his jeans?

‘What’s the male version of Beatrice?’ Coach asked.

‘Viator,’ Stiles said.

‘That’s ridiculous,’ Coach frowned. ‘I’m making it Tristan. Congrats, Bilinski. You’re our new Beatrice.’

‘What?!’ Stiles and Derek both exclaimed. Although Stiles sounded more panicked next to Derek’s anger.

‘I don’t know what is going on between you two, and I don’t want to know, but you have crazy sexual tension. Keep it up!’

Derek started protesting, but Coach had already turned to Scott and Kira, who played Hero and Claudio, to give them some pointers.

Derek turned to Stiles. ‘You better not mess up,’ he gritted out and then stalked of the stage, probably to complain to Boyd.

Well, I’m still alive, Stiles thought. He wasn’t sure he’d still be amongst the living by opening night, though.

~

Turned out, Derek wasn’t as bad as Stiles had always believed. He was patient, always letting Stiles finish his rambles. He was also very helpful, having saved Stiles at least a dozen times from face planting. Most surprising was the fact that the guy was hilarious. They’d never really exchanged more than a couple snide remarks before they’d been forced to work together by Coach, but the snide remarks were turning into easy banter, and it was fun. So much fun that Stiles started looking forward to rehearsals and that when Derek had asked him if he wanted to rehearse at his house, a couple days before opening night, Stiles hadn’t hesitated before agreeing.

The Hale house was massive. There were a lot of stories going around the school about the house. That it was haunted. That it gave those who resided there eternal youth. That the Hales were actually a witch-coven. That they were robots from another planet, sent to spy on the earthlings. The theories ranged from weird to bat-shit-crazy.

After a very interesting meeting of the family, the two of them had finally reached Derek’s room.

‘I’m so sorry,’ Derek sighed.

‘No probs, dude. At least now I now were you get that competitiveness from. And the intimidating scowl, because holy crap your sisters are scary.’

‘And don’t you forget it!’ Cora yelled from her room.

‘Did they bug your room?’ Stiles whispered, eyes widening in fear.

‘I wouldn’t put it past them.’

That was the day Stiles had found out a lot about Derek. For example, Derek was a total nerd. There was a collection of _Lord of the Rings_ paraphernalia on one shelf, and Stiles spotted the entire _Discworld_ series in his bookcase, all hardcovers, and probably first editions. There was a large collection of games, both board- and videogames. There was also a guitar in the corner, which was incredibly hot.

Stiles checked himself the moment that thought slipped into his head. He’d had similar thoughts the past few weeks and it was starting to freak him out, because he and Derek had become friends, sort of. That realization had been weird enough. Stiles really didn’t want to add a crush on top of that.

He’d always had these hate-lust feelings for Derek, which had been fine, but now he was starting to think about what it would be like to hold Derek’s hand. Which wasn’t fine.

~

It was opening night and Stiles was trying really hard not to freak out.

‘Stiles? Hey! Did you hear anything I just said?’ Derek asked from right next to him. When had that happened? Was Derek a secret ninja? If he were, that would explain a lot about him and his family.

‘Nope, not a word.’

‘Are you okay?’

‘Nope, not in the least.’

He felt a tug on his arm and with a yelp he followed Derek to a quiet corner. Derek pushed him against the wall and held him there with one hand his chest and the other braced against the wall next Stiles’ head.

‘I need you to get it together,’ Derek spit out.

‘Why, mister cool?’

‘Because I’m freaking out and I was counting on you to help keep the nerves at bay.’

‘Oh.’

‘This is my first show, Stiles. I- I really need you to tell me it’s going to be fine.’

Stiles tried to calm himself. If they were both still nervous wracks by the time they went on stage, it would be a disaster.

‘I’m sorry, dude. I don’t know what’s happening. Maybe it’s because it’s the last play of our high school career. Maybe it’s because I’m scared Matt will drop one of the lights on my head, on purpose.’

‘Stiles,’ Derek sighs, ‘he’s not going to drop something on your head. That would be too easy to trace back to him.’

‘Right.’

‘And you’ve done this dozens of times. Has anything bad ever happened?’

‘No.’

‘You’ll be fine.’

Finally, Stiles felt the tension leaking out of him. Derek was right. He’d never forgotten his lines, or fallen on his ass during a performance. Plus, he had Derek playing opposite him. They were a great team. He’d be fine. They both would.

‘You too,’ he said, tugging on Derek’s jacket a little. It made Derek move forward a little. And then a little more, until they were kissing.

When Derek pulled back, there was a look of surprise on his face. That look was soon replaced by his usual scowl.

‘Break a leg,’ he said, and then turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Stiles behind him.

~

‘Bro, Derek kissed me,’ Stiles whispered to Scott. They were waiting for their cues to come on.

‘So?’

‘So that’s weird.’

‘I thought you and Derek were already dating and doing –stuff,’ Scott said, wiggling his eyebrows.

‘What? No. Why would you think?’

‘Because you like him. And he obviously likes you.’

Stiles would really like to know the finer details of how Scott came to that conclusion, but Scott pushed him onto the stage.

Show time.

~

They received a standing ovation. And they deserved it. They were amazing. Even Greenberg had managed to not mess up too much.

‘You all deserve pizza,’ Coach yelled, when they were gathered backstage. ‘I’m buying.’

There was a loud cheer and people started to quickly gather up their things.

Stiles really wanted pizza, but there was something else he needed to do first. He shouldered his way through the hungry group of teens towards Derek, tapped him on the shoulder and jerked his head in the direction of the dressing rooms. Not waiting to see if Derek would follow him, Stiles started walking. He was afraid that if he turned around Derek wouldn’t be there and he’d look like an idiot, and if Derek was there, that he’d lose his nerve, make a stupid joke and run off. So Stiles kept walking and didn’t turn around until he’d entered the first room he got to. Derek was standing in the doorway, looking scared and hopeful and confused and gorgeous.

Stiles couldn’t find the words he’d wanted to say. For the first time ever he’d lost all his words. No jokes, interesting factoids or puns remained. This scared, hopeful, confused, gorgeous looking guy in front of him, had made him lose all of his nouns and verbs.

‘Stiles?’ Derek said, stepping forward tentatively, like Stiles was a deer he was trying not to scare. He closed the door behind him. When he was facing Stiles again, his expression was a mixture between confused and concerned. It was so adorable that Stiles wanted nothing more than to kiss it off of his face.

He stalked towards Derek and pushed him against the door. Derek’s expression became even more confused and he opened his mouth to protest, but he didn’t get any farther than, ‘What-‘

Stiles’ lips were on Derek’s. The kiss wasn’t soft or elegant, nothing sweet about it. It was frustrated and hard, almost angry. Well, Stiles was a little angry, because Derek was kind and helpful and smart and gorgeous and funny, and he made Stiles lose his words. It was annoying.

Derek spread his legs a little, so that Stiles could step between them and press closer. Two arms wrapped around Stiles’ waist and held him tightly. The kiss turned softer and Derek’s lips were moving against Stiles’. When he deepened the kiss, Stiles felt himself melting against Derek’s chest. Fuck, the guy was good at this.

Stiles pulled back with a scowl on his face.

‘Do you have to better at everything?’

‘What?’ Derek said, sounding a little dazed.

‘You couldn’t just leave it with the lacrosse and the theatre and your body. No, you had to be better at kissing too?’ Stiles prodded a finger into Derek’s chest accusingly.

‘You’re mad about me being a good kisser?’

‘I’m mad that your everything is better than my everything.’

‘You know there’s only one way to get better at things, right?’ Derek countered, a smirk on his lips. ‘Practice.’

‘True, I need lots of practice,’ Stiles agreed. He started kissing Derek again, but the guy broke it of before they got back at the point where Stiles had broken of the last one.

‘I don’t have a better body than you.’

‘Yes, you do. Are you blind?’ Stiles asked, gesturing at his own body.

‘No, but it probably wouldn’t hurt to take a closer look.’

Stiles was stunned for a second, but then burst out laughing. He hid his face in Derek’s shoulder to wait it out.

‘Please, don’t ever stop being cheesy,’ he said once he got his breath back a little.

‘Just wait till your birthday,’ Derek said. ‘I have at least two dozen puns ready for that occasion.’

‘You are giving me puns for my birthday?’ Derek really was perfect. Before Stiles could kiss him again, there was a knock on the door.

‘Stiles? Derek?’ Scott’s voice sounded from the other side. ‘Uhm, Coach said to get your asses out of there and into your cars. If you’re not at the restaurant at the same time as the rest of us, you’re not getting any pizza.’

‘We’ll be right there,’ Stiles said.

‘We are?’

‘Dude, you’re an awesome kisser, but I’m not missing out on free pizza.’

‘Good point.’

Stiles stepped back, out of Derek’s embrace, but he didn’t let the contact disappear completely. He laced their fingers together and tugged Derek close to his side when they stepped out into the hallway.

‘My car or yours?’ Stiles asked.

‘I’m not getting into that death-trap.’

‘It has a bigger backseat.’

‘But the Camaro won’t be spotted as easily by one of your dad’s deputies.’

‘With the Jeep, we can ride further into the preserve and we won’t be spotted by anyone.’

Stiles watched as Derek’s brows contracted in concentration. He was about to pronounce his victory, when Derek said, ‘If we take the Camaro I’ll come over when your dad has his next nightshift, and you can wear my leather jacket.’

‘I can have your jacket?’ Stiles asked incredulously. Derek loved his jacket. He wouldn’t even let other people touch it.

‘No,’ Derek said and suddenly he looked a little shy. ‘But you can wear it as my boyfriend. If you want to.’

Stiles stopped short and reeled Derek in. He planted a kiss on Derek’s surprised face and then took off running, dragging Derek behind.

‘Come on, we can’t be late for the pizza. You’re going to need that energy, because my Dad’s next nightshift is tonight.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
